Roy the captive ch: 6
by jadedragonkat
Summary: Roy Marth and Ember go to a nude hot spring.....and Ember and Roy have a passionate moment...now marth wants his way with roy...thank my sister all...thanks to all no chap:7


Alright! ready for chapter 6 ROY FANGIRLS I KNOW YOU WILL LIKE THIS...BUT ROY FANGIRLS AND MARTH FANGIRLS MAY OR MAY NOT LOVE CHAPTER 7! ENJOY FELLOW READERS!

Disclaimer: i Ember and yooooooooou don't! J/K (just kidding)

Now that every were full, some headed to their room...and some stayed and talked. the cuties of the century were knocked out sleep. their mom picked them up and carried them to their room. -awwwwwwwwwwwww- it was an hour after everyone had eaten, and Roy, Marth, and Ember all headed to the hot springs lake.

"I can't wait to have a real soke." said Ember.

"Ack ack ack! this is a nude hot springs." said the hot springs lifeguard.

"whoa..." they all said.

Then with no fuss they all went to dressrooms and undressed. Ember but i spring around her and got in the hot spring water. -just for the record...there is a females side...and a male side for the pool thingy-

"ahhhhhhhhhh..." said Ember blushing at how good the water felt. she then let her long down out her pony tail. it stopped at her lower back so most it got into the water.

Roy was the first and only man to get into the pool. he had a built body -author blushed- he had a 8-pack built in -catcalls- and his arms were noticably beffy. he preferred to keep his forehead band on. There was -giggles- a hole in the wooden gate that seperated the girls side of the spring from the boys. and Ember decided -giggles more...author shushes kiddiekong4 kids- to have a peek. she stared at Roy's member through the transparent water. -must've been long...kiddiekong4 slaps author in the head with trout. hey!- she also starred at his built figure. she couldn't help but look more.

"Hey Roy!" yelled Marth finally coming out the room. He too had a built figure with a long...you know what.

Marth looked at Roy and blushed. he loved that body of Roy's. That's the whole reason he tried to kidnap Roy he wanted to make love to that!

-me too ouch! kiddiekong4 stabs me with a pillow wait? ouch? i'm so weak- Roy had his eyes closed and had his arms crossed thinkikng i guess. Ember was still enjoying her veiw of the two of them. Marth started walking towards Roy but thought...i can't get him here..that would be unsanitary. In a hot springs? romantic and senseual...but really.

...trouble!..

The board seperating the pool sides is wobbling and falling now! Embers flipped out of the way just in time. But she accidently jumped into the boys side. When she rose up from the water...she blushed deep red and placed her hands over her cheeks to hide most of the blush. Roy and Marth blushed to. -no no Marth's blushing at Roy's hot body remeber?- Ember was very outgoing and she didn't studdard to say:

"Hey Roy,hey Marth...hey Roy...i was just checking you out and i think you have a sexy butt." she said with her head down.

"What? really?" Roy said looking behind him.

"Well you have a sexy figure." Roy pointed out.

"WHAT AM I! CHOPPED LIVER!" cried Marth getting mad noone conpletemented him on his butt or body.

"no no...you're nice too but with Roy being 14 and all...and you being 17 i wanted to...uh completement someone in my age group. -she's 13-

"Whatever...i'm out." Marth said walking away.

Marth proceeded to getting out the water and going to the steam room where could keep his eyes on his beloved Roy.

"Sorry Roy...i'm...i'm so embarrased. I shouldn't have said that...but you can't blame me...that butt is too sexy." Ember said looking around him.

"Yeah...thanks i like yours too." said Roy blushing.

"Hey did you ever wonder why Marth kidnapped you? I mean, have you asked?" asked Ember.

"No i never asked, but i will ask him eventually." said Roy.

"Well...now what?" asked Roy.

"Uhhhh...i don't know." replied Ember.

"Wanna make out?" asked Roy. -don't hate Roy fangirls-

"WHAT!" screamed Ember looking down blushing.

"Awww come on..you said i had a cute butt...how about a kiss?" asked Roy smirking.

"Ok...uhh where lips or cheek?" asked Ember moving towards him.

Marth was getting testy..no one was gonna kiss Roy but him.

Roy just thought...what am i doing? i HAVE a girlfriend...if i..." Roy couldn't get out all of his sentence. Ember had pressed her lips against his. Marth wasn't gonna wait 'till she finish he picked up a rock and tossed it at Ember head. With a loud thump it hit her and she moved back a little and rubbed her head. -and no Roy fangirls, they couldn't kiss again...heres Marth..- Marth came out of the steaam and sat next to the springs.

"What happened to her?" Marth knowilgly asked.

"Some dope hit me with a rock." Ember said walking over to them again.

"Hey...shouldn't we go to sleep? We have to leave tommorow." said Marth.

"Awwww Zack and Cody will miss us...and i like them." Ember said.

"No Marth's right...let's go." Said Roy.

Now they were dry and in bed this time Roy and Ember went straight to sleep. Marth however head _other _plans tonight...concerning Roy.

-whao...even i the other can't wait for this!-

He went over to Roy's bed and looked at him...sexy.

Wow! what's Marth gonna do to Roy! find out today! 7/7/2006


End file.
